Lettres de guerre
by Kaori Beryl
Summary: Harlock découvre d'anciennes lettres écrites par un de ses ancêtres plus de mille ans auparavant. Il se plonge dans ces paroles d'outre-tombe qui lui sont parvenues à travers les siècles.
1. Introduction

Disclaimers : Les protagonistes de la lignée Harlock et Oyama ainsi que les deux Arcadia sont à Leiji-Matsumoto-sama. Le reste est à moi. Les textes en italique sont des citations de la chanson « Les hommes endormis » de Calogero.

Chronologie : Albator 84

NB : J'ai aimé cette chanson dès la première écoute et cela faisait un moment déjà qu'elle m'avait donné envie d'écrire une histoire s'en inspirant. J'ai enfin trouvé l'idée qui m'a semblé correspondre à ces magnifiques paroles. De pouvoir les mêler à une histoire sur Harlock est la cerise sur le gâteau. L'idée m'est venue en revoyant le film « l'Arcadia de ma jeunesse » en VOST.

oooooooooooooo

 **Introduction**

 _Vienne la nuit des temps_ _  
_ _Vienne le temps des nuits_ _  
_ _Vienne enfin le camp_ _  
_ _Des hommes endormis_ __

 _Vienne la nuit devant_ _  
_ _Vienne devant la nuit_ _  
_ _Vienne enfin le temps_ _  
_ _Des hommes endormis_

Harlock referma la porte de ses quartiers derrière lui avec un soupir de lassitude. Enfin du calme et du silence. La bataille avait été rude. Les blessés soignés, les réparations organisées, il avait conduit l'Arcadia dans une zone où ils devraient être tranquilles plusieurs jours. Son équipage aurait le temps de souffler. Lui aussi. Il avait encore les muscles raides d'avoir lutter avec la barre. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi fatigué. Il n'aspirait qu'à imiter ceux de ses hommes qui dormaient déjà.

Il jeta un œil critique dans la pièce. Evidemment, vu les manœuvres qu'il avait dû faire, la carafe de vin et le verre qu'il avait abandonné sur la table s'étaient explosés au sol. Flûte ! Son livre aussi était tombé. Quand l'alarme avait retentit, il était en train de lire le livre de son aïeul et il l'avait laissé près de la carafe. Il le ramassa et il pesta en constatant que le vin l'avait mouillé. C'était la poisse. Ce livre passait de père en fils depuis l'entre-deux guerres du début du vingtième siècle. Malgré le temps écoulé, il était en parfait état et il fallait que ce soit lui qui l'abime. Heureusement, pour une fois, il avait choisit un vin blanc. Les tâches seraient moins visibles qu'avec du vin rouge.

Il alla dans la salle de bains et l'essuya avec une serviette avant le sécher avec le sèche-cheveux. Une fois l'opération finie, il constata que les pages gondolaient un peu. Peut-être qu'en posant un poids dessus… Il posa le livre sur son bureau et nettoya rapidement les autres dégâts avant de s'occuper du livre. En l'examinant de plus près, il se rendit compte que le feuillet doublant la couverture de cuir s'était décollé. Il fouilla dans son tiroir pour trouver sa colle. Puis il souleva le feuillet pour en mettre. Il suspendit son geste. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Des feuillets jaunis par le temps avaient été glissés en dessous et le carton avait été légèrement creusé pour éviter la surépaisseur. Qu'avait-on donc voulu cacher avec tant de soin et qui l'avait fait ? Il hésita puis se décida. La curiosité était trop forte. De toute façon, décollé pour décollé, un peu plus ou un peu moins ne ferait pas une grande différence.

Il glissa la lame de sa dague sous le feuillet et la fit glisser délicatement en veillant à ne pas déchirer la feuille. Il retira les feuillets et vit tout de suite qu'ils étaient anciens, très anciens. Des tâches délavées les parsemaient. Il les déplia avec précaution. Des lettres. Quatre lettres en tout. Il regarda la date de l'une d'elles et écarquilla l'œil, stupéfait. 1916 ! Ces lettres avaient plus de mille ans ! Elles étaient contemporaines du livre, à quelques années près. Harlock regarda la signature. Ces lettres avaient été signées par le capitaine Phantom F. Von Harlock. Etait-ce le même auteur que le livre ? Probablement. C'était le même nom en tout cas. A sa connaissance, il ne restait quasiment aucun document original de cette époque. Autant dire qu'il avait entre les mains un véritable trésor. Il oublia instantanément ses projets de bricolage et sa fatigue. Il ouvrit une bonne bouteille de vin rouge, se versa un verre, se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil et commença la lecture de la première lettre.


	2. Lettre 1

_Et puisque les hommes endormis_ _  
_ _Ne font pas de mal à leurs ennemis_ _  
_ _Vienne oh que vienne la nuit_ _  
_

Verdun, 21 février 1916

Ma chère épouse,

J'ai reçu votre dernière lettre ce matin. Elle m'a comblé de joie. Quel bonheur de savoir que notre premier enfant a enfin vu le jour et quel soulagement d'apprendre que vous allez bien ainsi que notre fils. J'avoue que j'étais inquiet. Il y a tant de malheureuses mères qui succombent en donnant la vie. Grâce à Dieu, cela n'a pas été votre cas. Je suis heureux que nous soyons parents d'un robuste petit garçon. Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir été près de vous pour partager ce moment de bonheur, plutôt que d'être ici, dans les tranchées boueuses de la terre de France. Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que mon fils porte le même prénom que moi et le deuxième prénom que vous avez choisit me convient tout à fait ainsi que votre choix du parrain et de la marraine.

Normalement, mon unité devrait bénéficier d'une permission de quinze jours dans un mois. Cela nous permettra de rentrer au pays mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. Organisez donc le baptême pour fin mars, je vous prie. Je suis navré de vous confier cette tâche alors que vous devez être bien fatiguée par la naissance de notre fils. J'espère que je serais là pour assister au baptême du petit Phantom à défaut de sa naissance.

Je vous écris à la lueur d'une bougie puisqu'il est minuit et demi. J'ai reçu juste après le dîner les ordres pour ce matin. L'attaque sera lancée à sept heure quinze. Elle commencera par un pilonnage d'artillerie des lignes ennemies. L'aube pointera à peine. Nous devons monter à l'assaut à dix-sept heures. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je reçois ce genre d'ordres, loin de là. C'est même quotidien mais cette fois, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai senti l'angoisse étreindre mon cœur comme jamais auparavant. Est-ce parce que j'avais appris dans la journée que j'étais devenu père ? A moins que cela ne soit à cause des nouvelles armes que nous avons reçues. Je l'ignore. J'ai un sombre pressentiment qui m'empêche de dormir alors que j'ai tant besoin de repos comme tous les soldats.

Avant de vous écrire, j'ai fait le tour de mes hommes. J'aime ces moments de calme lorsque les hommes sont endormis. C'est un moment de paix dont je savoure chaque minute. Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à le penser et je ne doute pas que c'est la même chose dans le camp ennemi. Le temps des hommes endormis est devenu l'un de nos biens les plus précieux.

La plupart de mes hommes avaient réussi à s'endormir. Quelques uns veillaient à notre sécurité, j'ai échangé quelques mots avec eux, des banalités. C'était surtout pour les soutenir dans leur veille.

Parmi ceux qui devaient se reposer, il y en avait un qui ne dormait pas non plus. Il semblait angoissé. On l'est tous plus ou moins mais j'ai senti que c'était différent pour ce soldat. Je me suis attardé à discuter un peu avec lui. Il a semblé apprécier mon geste. Je vous retranscris notre brève conversation.

‒ Vous ne dormez pas, sergent ?

‒ J'y arrive pas, capitaine. Est-ce qu'on va attaquer, demain ?

‒ Comme tous les jours.

‒ Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens pas. D'habitude, j'angoisse pas comme ça. Vous êtes marié, capitaine ?

‒ Oui.

‒ Moi, je suis fiancé. On doit se marier à ma prochaine permission. Vous savez dans combien de temps on l'aura ?

‒ Normalement dans un mois. Pressé d'avoir la bague au doigt ?

‒ Ben, en fait… A la dernière perm, on était si heureux de se revoir que… enfin, on a pris un peu d'avance, vous voyez. Le problème, c'est qu'elle est tombée enceinte. Alors, si on tarde trop à se marier, ça va jaser au village.

‒ Je comprends.

‒ Ça vous choque pas ?

‒ Vous êtes jeune, les temps sont durs pour tout le monde. Je comprends que vous ayez eu besoin de vous retrouver, votre fiancée et vous.

‒ Z'êtes chic, capitaine.

‒ Essayez de dormir un peu, sergent. Vous devez être en forme pour demain.

Je l'ai laissé après ça. Ce soldat m'a ému. Ses yeux brillaient tellement quand il me parlait de sa fiancée. Il est visiblement très amoureux d'elle. J'espère qu'ils auront le temps de se marier. Tout est si incertain. Cela m'a rappelé à quel point vous me manquez. Je me languis de vous et de notre fils. J'ai hâte de pouvoir vous serrer dans mes bras tous les deux. Je vais maintenant tâcher de suivre mon propre conseil et essayer de dormir un peu. Je confierais cette lettre au cantinier qui nous apportera les rations du matin. Ce n'est pas très réglementaire puisque nous devons les donner le soir, mais les cantiniers ne sont pas très à cheval sur ce point précis du règlement. Nous sommes tous frères dans ces tranchées.

Votre époux qui vous aime.

Capitaine Phantom F. Von Harlock.

Le capitaine de l'Arcadia laissa retomber sa main, pensif. Ainsi donc, Phantom, premier du nom, avait été dans les tranchées françaises. Grâce à l'examen auquel Zol les avaient soumis, Toshiro et lui, il avait retrouvé les souvenir de Phantom, deuxième du nom. Du moins, ceux concernant la première rencontre d'un Harlock et d'un Oyama pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il était certainement le fils nouveau-né dont parlait la lettre. Ce Phantom-là était pilote dans la Luftwaffe, à l'époque. L'âge correspondait. A la réflexion, il était logique que le père ait participé à la précédente guerre. Et à Verdun, en plus, rien que ça. L'une des batailles les plus célèbres et les plus meurtrières de la Grande Guerre. 21 février 1916, pourquoi cette date lui semblait-elle familière ? Il comprit brusquement et relut la date, incrédule. C'est à cette date que débuta cette fameuse bataille. Son ancêtre avait rédigé cette lettre juste avant d'être plongé dans cette boucherie. Ces tâches qui parsemaient la feuille venaient sûrement de la boue des tranchées. Il porta la feuille à son visage et la sentit. Il sourit de sa propre naïveté. Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il était évident pourtant que l'odeur nauséabonde des tranchées n'imprégnait plus cette lettre, vu le temps écoulé. Il posa la lettre sur la table et prit la deuxième.


	3. Lettre 2

_Et puisque les hommes allongés_ _  
_ _Ne lèveront ni le poing ni l'armée_ _  
_ _Vienne oh que vienne la nuit_ _  
_

Verdun, 25 février 1916

Ma chère épouse,

Je trouve enfin quelques minutes pour vous écrire. Je crains que mon écriture ne soit difficilement lisible tant ma main tremble de froid et d'épuisement car même le repos de la nuit n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Quatre jours se sont écoulés depuis ma dernière lettre. Nous avons lancé l'offensive à l'aube. Je croyais avoir vu les pires horreurs depuis le début de cette guerre atroce mais je me trompais. Mon pressentiment s'est avéré exact. L'Enfer. C'est l'Enfer sur Terre.

Depuis quatre jours, il nous est impossible de distinguer le jour de la nuit. Nos canons tonnent sans discontinuer, faisant tomber sur les lignes ennemies un déluge d'acier qu'ils nous rendent avec la même constance. Les fumées nous cachent la lumière du pâle soleil hivernal et la lumière des explosions illumine la nuit comme le soleil au zénith. On n'entend plus que l'éclatement des obus, les appels à l'aide des blessés et les râles d'agonie des mourants. On ne sent plus que l'odeur de la poudre brûlée mêlée à celle du métal chaud et du sang. J'en viens à me demander si j'arriverais un jour à sentir une autre odeur ou si celle-ci restera imprégnée dans mes narines pour le restant de mes jours. J'espère que non. Je voudrais sentir de nouveau le délicat parfum de vos cheveux, ma tendre amie. Je peine de plus en plus à m'en souvenir.

Les nouvelles armes dont je vous parlais dans ma dernière lettre sont terrifiantes. Elles crachent les flammes de l'Enfer, chassant devant elles les soldats ayant survécu au pilonnage. Les malheureux qui ne se sauvent pas assez vite s'embrasent comme des torches et les achever d'une balle dans la tête devient un geste de miséricorde. L'odeur de la chair brûlée est atroce.

J'ai reçu une nouvelle blessure. Rien de grave, je vous rassure. Encore une fois, j'ai eu de la chance. Un éclat d'obus m'a éraflé le visage, m'ouvrant la joue gauche. Un soldat qui se battait près de moi m'a fait un rempart involontaire de son corps, me protégeant de l'explosion et m'évitant une mort certaine. J'ai chuté quand son corps m'a heurté, balayé par le souffle. J'ai dû repousser son corps sur le côté pour pouvoir me relever. Mon sang s'est glacé quand j'ai reconnu le sergent qui m'avait parlé de sa fiancée, la nuit précédente. Ses yeux qui étaient si brillants et si pleins d'amour pour elle étaient désormais vides et éteints. La douleur qui me vrillait la joue m'a semblé bien insignifiante par rapport à cette nouvelle vie que venait de prendre la Faucheuse. J'ai dû me relever et me battre mais son visage sans vie est resté gravé dans mon esprit et je me suis rendu compte que je me battais, ivre de colère, pour le venger. J'ai déjà vu tant de soldats tomber. Pourquoi cette mort-là en particulier m'a-t-elle autant touché ? A ce moment-là, je ne savais même pas son prénom. Ce visage ne m'a toujours pas quitté. Je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à l'oublier.

Je ne cesse de penser à sa malheureuse fiancée qui va bientôt se retrouver dans une situation bien peu enviable. A un mois près, elle aurait pu avoir le statut honorable de veuve de guerre. Au lieu de ça, elle va devoir subir l'opprobre de celui de fille-mère. Et cela, parce qu'elle a simplement voulu témoigner son amour à celui qui devait devenir son époux. C'est tellement injuste. Même si c'était involontaire de sa part, je ne peux oublier que son fiancé m'a sauvé la vie, me donnant une chance de vous revoir, ma bien-aimée, et de rencontrer notre fils. Je ne pourrais jamais payer ma dette à ce soldat mais je voudrais aider sa fiancée.

Comme à chaque fois, j'ai récupéré les affaires des soldats tombés pour les renvoyer à leurs familles. J'ai ainsi pu savoir qu'il s'appelait Siegfried. Il n'a malheureusement pas hérité de l'invulnérabilité de son légendaire homonyme. J'y ai trouvé aussi une photo de sa fiancée, une jolie brune aux yeux clairs qui se prénomme Hilda. Je voudrais vous confier une tâche. Je vous joins l'adresse de cette jeune fille. Le hasard ou le destin a fait que ce n'est pas très loin d'Heiligenstadt, une cinquantaine de kilomètres à peine. Pourriez-vous aller la trouver ? Montrez lui cette lettre ainsi que la précédente, proposez-lui de venir travailler au château. Nous la ferons passer pour veuve. Si elle n'a pas déjà son alliance, achetez-lui en une, je vous prie.

Je m'en veux de vous demander de faire ce voyage alors que vous devez être encore fatiguée de la naissance de notre fils et que vous avez déjà tant de travail chez nous. Je dois la vie à son fiancé et, à défaut de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille, je voudrais sauver celle qu'il aimait du déshonneur. Et pour cela, il faut faire vite, avant que sa grossesse ne soit visible, pour lui permettre de quitter son village la tête haute. Je lui dois bien ça. Ce sera ma façon de payer ma dette.

Je vous en prie, donnez-moi des nouvelles de vous et de notre fils. Vous portez-vous bien tous les deux ? Vous remettez-vous de votre accouchement ? Boit-il correctement son lait ? Si cela est possible, j'aimerais que vous m'envoyiez une photo de vous et de notre fils dans votre prochaine lettre. J'aimerais voir de mes yeux s'il me ressemble autant que vous le dites. Je crains toutefois que cela ne soit plus aussi vrai que vous le pensiez. Je dois vous prévenir que la blessure que je viens de recevoir au visage va me laisser une cicatrice. J'avais échappé jusqu'à présent à la balafre familiale. La guerre me l'aura donnée. J'espère seulement que notre fils sera celui qui rompra avec cette insolite tradition. On voulait me ramener à l'arrière à cause de cette blessure. J'ai refusé et ai exigé d'être soigné sur place. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas mais j'étais incapable d'abandonner mes hommes dans cet Enfer.

Votre époux qui vous aime.

Capitaine Phantom F. Von Harlock.

Harlock passa le doigt sur sa propre balafre. Voilà donc comment son ancêtre avait reçu la sienne. Un éclat d'obus. Il partageait son opinion. Phantom avait eu de la chance. Beaucoup de chance. Cet éclat aurait dû le décapiter. Il savait que Phantom avait survécu puisqu'il avait écrit un livre racontant ses voyages dans les années suivant la guerre. Tant d'hommes étaient morts sur ce seul champ de bataille. Il relut le passage où Phantom demandait à son épouse d'aller chercher la jeune Hilda. A cette époque, être fille-mère était ce qui pouvait arriver de pire à une jeune fille. C'était la mise au banc assurée. Le geste de son ancêtre envers cette jeune fille était des plus nobles. Tout comme son refus d'abandonner ses hommes. Le capitaine sourit brièvement. En cela, son ancêtre et lui se ressemblaient. Jamais il n'avait abandonné un de ses membres d'équipage et jamais il ne le ferait. Il se servit un autre verre avant de prendre la troisième lettre.


	4. Lettre 3

_Et puisque les hommes_ _  
_ _Dans leurs rêves_

 _Font de l'amour un soleil qui se lève_ _  
_ _Vienne oh que vienne la nuit_

Verdun, 02 mars 1916

Ma chère épouse,

Mon unité a été rappelée à l'arrière. Les hommes vont pouvoir souffler. Il est quasiment impossible de dormir sur le front tant les canons tonnent sans discontinuer, nuit et jour. Certains y arrivent pourtant. L'homme finit par s'habituer à tout. Nous les entendons toujours d'ici mais le son est un peu atténué, si peu.

Je suis heureux d'apprendre par votre dernière lettre que la jeune Hilda a accepté de vous suivre à Heiligenstadt. Merci infiniment d'avoir fait ce voyage qui a dû bien vous fatiguer malgré que vous ne m'en dites rien. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera de bonne compagnie pour vous et le bébé à venir, un parfait compagnon de jeu pour le petit Phantom.

Ce matin, j'ai été convoqué à la garnison. Ils ne m'avaient pas précisé pourquoi et j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de découvrir que c'était pour que je serve de traducteur pour l'interrogatoire des prisonniers français. J'ignore comment ils ont su que je parlais couramment le français.

Vous vous souvenez sûrement que mon père m'avait envoyé à Paris faire une partie de mes études dans le but que je me perfectionne dans la maîtrise cette langue. J'y avais vite découvert que les Français n'appréciaient guère les Allemands. J'ai été contraint d'apprendre rapidement les mots d'argot et les insultes pour pouvoir les ignorer à défaut d'y répliquer. Je me serais volontiers passé de ces connaissances.

C'est là tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir de ces soldats. Des insultes. La plus fréquente et la plus courtoise était « sale Bosch ». Je vous épargnerais les autres. Les officiers dirigeant l'interrogatoire auraient voulu que je sois plus ferme avec ces prisonniers mais je n'avais pas le cœur à les tourmenter ne serait-ce qu'en paroles. Quand je les ai regardés dans les yeux, j'y ai vu le même regard hanté que je peux voir chaque jour dans les yeux de mes hommes. Un regard hanté par les horreurs qu'il a vu, lassé par les privations, le froid et la peur. J'y ai lu aussi le soulagement car la guerre est finie pour eux. J'y ai également lu la honte de ce soulagement et de la haine. Tant de haine. La haine viscérale de l'ennemi. Et je ne peux leur en vouloir de nous haïr à ce point. Car nous sommes les oppresseurs.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu honte. Honte d'être Allemand. Honte de mon pays. Honte d'être du côté de ceux qui ont déclenché cette guerre inutile et stérile. Cette Apocalypse qui détruit les jeunesses, les hommes de demain de tous les belligérants. L'inutilité de ces morts me dégoûte. Tout ça parce qu'un Archiduc a été assassiné par des hommes qui ne voulaient que la liberté pour leur peuple et leur pays. Au moins, les Français, les Anglais ainsi que leurs alliés ont-ils le réconfort d'être du côté des Justes. Ils se battent pour protéger leur pays, leurs familles. Nous sommes les Agresseurs qui veulent les priver de leur liberté. Ne pouvions-nous pas laisser les Autrichiens et les Serbes régler leurs problèmes entre eux ? Quelle importance pour le paysan Bavarois ou Normand que ce petit bout de Serbie soit autrichienne ou indépendante ?

J'ai été pris d'une terrible envie d'abattre les gardes pour permettre aux prisonniers de fuir. Je me suis retenu. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Ils n'auraient pas fait dix mètres avant d'être repris et j'aurais été exécuté pour haute trahison.

J'ai pris ma décision. Je comptais faire une carrière militaire mais j'y renonce. J'en ai trop vu. La barbarie de cette guerre me révulse. Nous ne sommes que de la chair à canon pour nos états-majors bien au chaud et bien en sécurité à l'arrière. Qu'ils viennent donc passer un mois avec nous dans les tranchées, tous ces généraux. Les Von Zwehl, Von Schenck ou même les Joffre et autres Pétain. Nous verrons si au bout d'un mois à patauger dans la boue glacée et nauséabonde, à dormir au milieu des rats et à sursauter au moindre bruit, ils seront toujours aussi avides de faire le coup de feu. Dès que la guerre sera finie, si j'ai la chance d'y survivre, je démissionnerai. Je récupérerais ma liberté.

Je vous écris près de la piste de décollage. Les avions me fascinent. Quand je les voie évoluer dans les airs, aussi aisément qu'un oiseau, je ne peux m'empêcher d'envier leurs pilotes et de rêver que je suis là-haut, avec eux, loin de l'horreur quotidienne de la guerre. J'aimerais tant pouvoir m'envoler pour vous rejoindre. Enfant déjà, je rêvais que je parcourais les cieux librement.

Pour l'instant, je me contente de regarder les mécaniciens s'activer autour des appareils. A mon retour, je réaliserais ce rêve d'enfant. J'achèterais un avion, j'apprendrais à le piloter. Je l'utiliserais pour voyager dans le monde et explorer les espaces vierges que l'Homme n'a pas encore souillé. Je lui ai déjà choisi un nom : Arcadia.

Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié pour la photographie que vous m'avez envoyée. Notre fils est magnifique. Il représente l'espoir et l'avenir. Cette photo me réconforte grandement. Elle me rappelle pourquoi je dois me battre et vivre. Pour vous revoir. Pour connaitre notre fils. J'espère pouvoir rentrer bientôt. J'ai hâte de pouvoir vous serrer dans mes bras, ma tendre épouse, et d'embrasser enfin notre fils. Je me languis de vous, de notre belle contrée d'Heiligenstadt. Je commence à oublier le bleu de son ciel et de ses lacs. Le blanc de la neige qui coiffe ses montagnes, les verts multiples de ses vallées et de ses forêts. Ici, il n'existe plus que deux couleurs : le marron de la boue et le rouge sombre du sang. J'ai oublié aussi les parfums de la forêt, du feu de bois dans la cheminée, les senteurs si douces d'un matin d'été ou celles plus piquantes des matins d'hiver. Il n'y a plus que l'odeur de la mort.

Je ne vous enverrais pas cette lettre. Je vais la réécrire, retirant ce qui pourrait trop vous inquiéter ou froisser la censure. Celle-ci, je vous la remettrais moi-même. Je ne souhaite pas faire de vous une veuve et de notre fils un orphelin. Je ne prendrais pas le risque d'être exécuté pour haute trahison pour mes propos, vous couvrant de honte au passage. Je vous aime trop pour ça.

Durant le peu de sommeil que j'ai pu voler à la guerre, cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de vous et de notre fils. J'ai rêvé que je vous serrais dans mes bras, ma douce, et que je posais mes lèvres sur le front pur et innocent de notre enfant. Nous étions dans le parc de notre château. La scène était illuminée par un clair soleil de printemps. Dans ce rêve, sa peau délicate de nouveau-né était aussi douce que la votre. Est-ce bien le cas ? Je me souviens que mon père me racontait que je riais quand il m'embrassait quand j'étais enfant car sa moustache me chatouillait. Notre fils est encore trop jeune pour son premier rire. Je me demande toutefois si ma moustache le fera réagir un tant soit peu.

Quand je pense que je me moquais discrètement de mon père autrefois, lorsqu'il disait à quel point il tenait à Heiligenstadt, que c'était son Arcadie. Cette époque me parait si lointaine. Je comprends maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Ce petit coin d'Allemagne qui m'a vu naitre comme tant de mes ancêtres ainsi que notre fils est devenue mon Arcadie, désormais. Cela a vraiment des airs de paradis sur Terre pour moi qui suis dans l'Antichambre de l'Enfer.

Votre époux qui vous aime.

Capitaine Phantom F. Von Harlock.

Harlock reposa la lettre sur ses genoux, fixant la mer d'étoiles sans la voir. Impassible en apparence, en réalité, il était bouleversé par la détresse de son aïeul. C'était pourtant un homme courageux, ayant un grand sens du devoir. Le fait qu'il ait refusé de quitter ses hommes malgré sa blessure le prouvait. L'horreur de cette guerre dépassait l'imagination. Il regarda de nouveau la lettre. Etant donné qu'elle n'avait pas été écrite dans les tranchées, elle n'était pas tachée de boue ni de sang comme l'était la deuxième. Pourtant l'encre avait bavée à certains endroits. Il la leva pour l'examiner par transparence. Il y avait des tâches circulaires aux bords hachés. Des éclaboussures. Cela ressemblait à des gouttes. Il ne voyait pas Phantom s'installer sous la pluie pour écrire s'il pouvait l'éviter et, puisqu'il était à l'arrière quand il avait écrit cette lettre, il le pouvait. Perplexe, il réfléchit un instant. Serait-ce possible que cela soit des traces de larmes ? Vu leur disposition, c'était probable. Qui les avaient versées ? Phantom, en l'écrivant ? Ou son épouse, en la lisant ? Harlock soupira. Il n'aurait jamais la réponse à cette question. Mais si c'était Phantom, alors il devait vraiment être à bout. Harlock prit la quatrième lettre. Celle-ci avait deux parties distinctes. La première était destinée à l'épouse de Phantom et dans la deuxième, il s'adressait à son fils. Harlock sentit sa curiosité monter d'un cran. Qu'est-ce que son ancêtre pouvait-il avoir tellement envie de dire à son fils nouveau-né qu'il éprouve le besoin de le coucher par écrit ?


	5. Lettre 4

_Et puisque les hommes_ _  
_ _Qui sommeillent_ _  
_ _Sont tous un peu frêles_ _  
_ _Un peu tous pareil_ _  
Vienne oh que vienne la nuit_ _  
_ _  
_

Verdun, 24 mars 1916

Ma chère épouse,

Pardonnez mon long silence, ma douce, trouver du papier devient de plus en plus difficile.

Le 21 mars, mon unité a été envoyée sur la rive gauche de la Meuse. Nous devions attaquer le village de Mort-Homme pour détruire l'artillerie française qui y était retranchée. Ce combat fut une nouvelle horreur. C'était le corps à corps à la baïonnette pour gagner un mètre. Les hommes des deux camps ont fait preuve d'un courage inouï, d'une volonté farouche et d'une barbarie sans nom.

Ma balafre avait à peine eu le temps de commencer à cicatriser que j'ai reçu une nouvelle blessure. J'ai perdu mon œil droit. Un nouveau tribut payé à la folie de cette guerre. Cette fois, ils m'ont évacué de force. Encore une fois, je ne voulais pas abandonner mes hommes dans cette boucherie où les eaux de la Meuse coulaient aussi rouges que celles du Nil lorsque Moïse invoqua la première Plaie. Même la boue avait la couleur du sang. Nous nous battions en piétinant les cadavres.

Après un passage au fort de Douaumont où j'ai reçu les premiers soins, j'ai été transféré à l'arrière, dans un hôpital de campagne à cinquante kilomètres du front. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Les médecins font de leur mieux. Ils manquent de tout, surtout d'anesthésiques. Quand je vois les blessures des soldats moins chanceux, je ne peux que constater que je m'en sors à bon compte. J'ai toujours mes deux bras et mes deux jambes.

Lorsque je suis descendu du camion qui m'a amené ici, je suis resté fasciné par le ciel. Il n'y avait pas un nuage et il était d'un bleu éclatant. J'ai la chance d'être face à une fenêtre ce qui me permet de l'admirer tout à loisir, la journée. La nuit, je me lève pour gratter le givre qui se forme sur la vitre et pouvoir contempler la lune et les étoiles. J'avais oublié à quel point la nuit pouvait être belle. J'apprécie toujours autant le calme de la nuit, quand les hommes dorment même si cela est gâché par le bruit lointain des canons. Mes compagnons d'infortune semblent si fragiles dans leur sommeil, presque des enfants. Des enfants qui s'agitent parfois dans d'horribles cauchemars qui les réveillent dans un déchirant cri de détresse.

Suite à la perte de mon œil, j'ai été déclaré inapte au service et démobilisé. Cette lettre est donc la dernière que vous recevrez du front. Je dois être évacué dans quatre jours. Je serais bientôt de retour chez nous. La guerre est finie pour moi. Je serais sûrement là à temps pour le baptême de notre fils. Je sais que vous tenez à cette cérémonie. Cela ne me dérange pas de la maintenir mais je dois avouer que si elle n'avait pas lieu, cela me laisserait indifférent. Comment continuer à croire en un Dieu de paix et d'amour qui laisserait se perpétrer un tel carnage ? Je ne prierais plus.

Je resterais à Heiligenstadt, auprès de vous et de notre enfant jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Ensuite, lorsque les choses se seront calmées, j'achèterais mon Arcadia et je mettrais mon projet en application. Je ne me battrais plus que pour mes convictions, sous mon seul pavillon, la Bannière de la Liberté qui a déjà flotté sur les bâtiments de mes aïeux. Je ne croirais plus qu'en moi-même, en nous et en notre amour. Je suis désormais un homme libre et c'est ainsi que je vivrais.

Votre époux qui vous aime.

Harlock interrompit sa lecture, sidéré. Il n'en croyait pas son œil. Ces mots... Ils ressemblaient tellement à ceux qu'il avait lui-même prononcé lorsqu'ils avaient quittés la Terre après avoir été bannis. Décidément, son ancêtre et lui se ressemblaient vraiment, malgré les siècles qui les séparaient. Cela en était presque effrayant. Il reprit sa lecture.

Mon fils,

J'espère que tes pas seront guidés par le même idéal, que tu n'auras jamais à choisir un camp. Que la folie destructrice des hommes ne viendra jamais assombrir ta vie en la souillant du goût du sang et des désillusions. Puisse les hommes tirer enfin les leçons de leur folie et bannir à jamais de leur cœur la haine et la violence. Pour qu'une telle tragédie n'ait plus jamais lieu d'être. C'est un affront, une insulte à la Vie. Une négation de ce que l'homme a de meilleur en lui. Je serais bientôt près de toi et je pourrais enfin te prendre dans mes bras. Je pourrais enfin te témoigner tout l'amour d'un père pour son fils. L'amour et la liberté, voilà les seules choses qui vaillent que l'on se batte pour elles.

Ton père qui t'aime.

Capitaine Phantom F. Von Harlock.

Harlock était glacé. Mort-Homme, la bataille dans la bataille. Réputée pour avoir été une des pires boucheries de la Grande Guerre. Phantom y avait perdu son œil. Rien dans son livre ne laissait soupçonner qu'il avait vécu toutes ces horreurs, qu'il faisait parti de ces hommes que la guerre avait abîmés. Pas étonnant qu'il ait perdu la foi et ait eu si soif de liberté. Malheureusement, son vœu ne se réaliserait pas, puisque son fils allait lui aussi partir au combat au cours de la période la plus noire de l'histoire de leur pays.

Harlock se demanda combien de ces ancêtres avaient découvert ces lettres. Sa propre découverte n'était due qu'au hasard. Etait-il le premier à les lire ? Son père ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Que devait-il en faire, maintenant ?

Il s'installa à son bureau pour recopier chaque lettre. Puis, il les replia, les replaça dans leur cachette et recolla soigneusement le feuillet. Elles resteront là, en sécurité. Peut-être pourra-t-il transmettre ce livre et son trésor caché à son propre fils, un jour ? Il verrait à ce moment-là s'il lui révélait l'existence de ces lettres. Il esquissa un sourire. Pour pouvoir le faire, encore fallait-il qu'il ait un fils et pour ça, il fallait une mère. Son ancêtre, prit dans la plus terrible des guerres, n'avait pas désespéré. Phantom avait continué à croire en l'avenir, fait des projets pour le futur. Harlock était fier d'être le descendant d'un tel homme. Il suivrait son exemple. Il devait continuer à y croire.

C'était aussi ce que voulait Maya. Dans son ultime message, elle lui avait dit de continuer à vivre. Il respecterait sa dernière volonté. Un jour, il rencontrerait une nouvelle rose. Un jour, il aurait un fils. Il lui remettrait ce livre et ces lettres cachées. Il lui transmettrait ce vaisseau et ses rêves, son idéal de paix et de liberté, ce titre de chevalier ignoré de tous. Il lui suffisait d'être patient.

 **FIN**

 _NB : j'ai tâché de coller au plus près à la réalité historique. Le hasard a fait que le documentaire « Apocalypse Verdun » a été diffusé quelques jours seulement après que j'ai rédigé le premier jet des lettres. Il m'a permis de corriger des erreurs et d'ajouter des détails comme les heures de début des offensives, les lance-flammes et le Fort de Douaumont ou le fait que l'on entendait le bruit des canons à des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde. S'il reste des erreurs, je m'en excuse._


End file.
